


A long time ago...

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This here is just a few short chapters all about sex. Which should be more interesting then I made it seem unfortunately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

**The first time.**  
  
  
  
Sebastian doesn't remember how they got to this point, snogging in Jim's obsessively neat flat. He supposed it happened when Jim was yelling, he hadn't started out yelling, he had starting out talking about the food chain, mostly-Sebastian had suspected- to put him in his place for not following Jim's orders which were to stay until all the members of the meeting had their own personal bullet to the brain. The attack would be followed by an explosion, to cover up footprints and powder burns.  
  
  
He had made it out with his life, all of the party were dead but not all of them were shot, simply killed in the explosion. If Sebastian had waited even a second more, he would have been blown to bits like the men inside. He had said something to really set Moriarty off, something along the lines of 'you should have known better...' Jim had started yelling, telling him that if he ever did something so stupid again he would have _his_ own personal bullet to the brain.  
  
  
After that Sebastian can't remember, he definitely remembers Jim hitting him because it stings like a bitch on his right cheek. But after that things get fuzzy, because now he has his boss pinned down against the sofa cousins, kissing him feverishly. He has had kisses like this before, mostly with people he will only be spending a night with, ones he can afford to hurt and bruise, it's more of an attempt to claim dominance then it is to feel pleasure, though he though he made it clear by pinning Jim down that he would be the boss in this if they took it any further. But Jim hasn't stopped biting his lips and trying to claim Sebastian's mouth.  
  
  
He get's tired of letting Jim pretend he still has a chance at winning, and moves his mouth over the sin on Jim's neck, under his chin and down to his collar bone. He still has a strong grip boss's wrists, and wouldn't be surprised if he was slowly cutting off circulation, but he doesn't let go because Jim is close and he can feel how hard the other man is by this sort of physical abuse. Sebastian hears Jim say something but Sebastian has to ask Jim to repeat it since he isn't listening. "I said I'm not having sex on my sofa." The words are sharp and even though Sebastian's sure he's already won the battle of strengths, he nods and climbs off his boss, releasing the grip he has on Jim's wrists.  
  
  
"Bedroom then?" He asks, watching his boss rub his wrists where he can see bruises already starting to form.  Jim doesn't answer, but he walks and Sebastian takes that as a cue to follow him. He's only been inside his boss's flat once before, and that was when they first met. He had never seen Jim's bedroom, it's big,  and neat, with a bed big enough to fit three of Jim comfortably. Sebastian watches Jim unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves and wondered if this was a regular habit he made; Fucking his employees.  
  
  
"Take off your clothes, " Jim says as he  unbuttons his shirt and Sebastian moves to sit on the bed and pull his own shirt over his head. By the time he looks back at Jim, he's in is y-fronts and socks and Sebastian has taken off all of his cloths, setting them by the bed so he knows where they are. He can see his boss's eyes travel unashamed over Sebastian's body with an almost hungry look. "Lay down on your stomach," says Jim, walking over to the bed as well.  
  
  
"Oh no. No, I'm not a bottom, especially not to you," Sebastian says, standing up in front of Jim to tower over the smaller man.  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks with a dangerous air.  
  
  
Sebastian chuckles before shoving Jim down on the bed until he pushes himself into a sitting position and looks up at Sebastian, "You're small and weak, I'm tall and strong, I'd never bottom to you. But I _will_ suck you off." Sebastian kneels on the floor between Jim's legs, his hands on the hem of the man's briefs.  
  
  
"No, no, no. I don't like that," Jim says hesitantly.  
  
  
"Everyone likes having their cock sucked and yours is as hard as a rock." Sebastian palms him through his pants and Jim lest out a small whine.  
  
  
"Just-just the thought of you, swallowing my DNA-"  
  
  
"Then I won't swallow. Look, I'm not a bottom and you're bossy so," he reaches inside Jim's pants and pulls out his cock, giving him a few strokes with his hand to see a reaction. His boss has his eyes closed, hands closed in fists beside him. He's sucked a lot of dicks in his life, Sebastian knows he's quite good at it by now, and feels no shame when he takes Jim's in his mouth with a moan of pleasure from the man above. He let's his spit make the man's cock easier to suck on but it doesn't last long as he pulls away.  
  
  
"What! No. No, no, no. You can't stop," Jim says, his eyes flying open as the contact left his erection as Sebastian tucks him back in his pants.  
  
  
"Though you didn't like bow jobs," Sebastian says with a cheeky smirk. "Let me fuck you and it'll feel twice as good," Sebastian promises, putting his hands on Jim's thighs and leaning up so he was centimeters from Jim's face. "And take off your fuckin' socks."  
  
  
"I like the socks," Jim says quietly.  
  
  
"Kinky."  
  
  
"It's not a kink it's preference," Jim snapped.  
  
  
Jim is hesitant, Sebastian can see it in his eyes, torn between wanting to be in control at all times and wanting to relieve himself. "Is that a promise? I'll feel better?" He asks. Sebastian takes that as a yes and climbs onto the bed and waits for Jim. The criminal lays down on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillows before Sebastian protests.  
  
  
"Turn around," Sebastian orders.  
  
  
"No, I don't do that."  
  
  
  
"Turn around or I'll leave."  
  
  
"Leave and you'll be dead within the week."  
  
  
Sebastian tsks three times, "Turn around." Jim does as he says, his briefs still on, much Sebastian's annoyance. He works them off, and Jim allows it, lifting his hips. "Lube?" He asks, admiring how hard Jim is and how hard he's trying not to appear needy. Jim doesn't answer so Sebastian grabs his cock and gives him a sharp tug that can only feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Ah- in the drawer, the side table drawer." Jim points, covering his eyes with his are. So he _did_ do this often. There would be no reason to keep it there if he didn't Sebastian thought. "And condoms," he added impatiently. Sebastian reached over, having to move off the bed to actually reach it before bringing them back and moving Jim's legs up around his waist.  He tore he packet with his teeth, watching Jim. "It would be so much easier if you had just sucked my off."  
  
  
"Wouldn't have been much fun for me though," Sebastian says, slicking his fingers for Jim's comfort and easing one in far enough into Jim's arse to make him moan with discomfort. "So," starts Sebastian, pushing another finger in and stretching him. "How longs in been since you've been since you've been a bottom?" Jim doesn't answer just let's out a whimper. "So a while?" Sebastian adds a third finger and pushing deeper into Jim though he has no intention off getting him off like this.  
  
  
"Though, you said, it would feel, good," Jim says, puncturing every few words with a breath.  
  
  
"Just wait." Sebastian makes sure Jim is good and stretched and ready to be fucked properly before he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. Sebastian takes his time rolling the condom on and giving his own hard-on a few thrusts before lining himself up with Jim's stretched arse.  
  
  
"I change my mind! I change my mind!" Jim practically shouts as Sebastian pushes in deeper.  
  
  
"Oh fuck. _Fuck_   Jim. You're so tight, too tight, just relax," he instructs but Jim won't stay still, jerking his hips in an attempt to get Sebastian to move, or get away, Sebastian can't decide, and by the looks of it Jim can't decide what he wants either. He leans down, hands  by the other man's head keeping himself supported as Jim's legs hug his waist.  "I said relax." He waited until Jim stops squirming before slowly rocking his hips out and back against Jim's.  
  
  
"Fuck! Sebastian, move faster!" He ordered, his eyes still closed tight but his hands moving to grab the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Sebastian complied, pulling out and pushing back in harder. It is quite amazing fucking Jim. Maybe not the fucking part, it's just like fucking any other bloke. But the fact that he is fucking _Moriarty_ makes it amazing in it's self.  
  
  
Sweat is starting to form on Jim's smooth chest, and Sebastian knows his skin must look similar. Jim's panting it erotic in it self, shaky breaths punctured every once in a while with a small moan. One arm slung across his eyes and his mouth slightly ajar, neck tilted back just asking to be marked though Sebastian doubts Jim would thank him for leaving bruises.  
  
  
Sebastian keeps up his rhythm, taking Jim's cock in hand and stoking it slowly as he tries to direct himself into the spot his boss will find most pleasurable. He knows his efforts have paid off when Jim gives a particularly loud moan that would put any porn star to shame. He makes sure to hit Jim's prostate, three.. four times in a row. All too soon Jim is coming, and Sebastian feels the warm liquid of Jim's release on his hand and can see it on the man's stomach. He doesn't stop until he can feel himself ready to let go as well because Jim his wining with every additional thrust Sebastian gives his sensitive body.  
  
  
The white blinding feeling that accompanies orgasm washed over Sebastian as he lets go, slowing his thrusts to a stop before pulling off and out of Jim. "Oh my god," he says with a smirk.  
  
  
"I know," replies Jim a lot more breathlessly with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"That was fantastic," Sebastian says looking up at the ceiling.  
  
  
"I know," repeats Jim.  
  
  
All Sebastian wants to do is close his eyes and sleep but he doesn't think Jim would like that much, he looks over at the man who has his head under the blankets and his socked feet sticking out near the foot off the bed. _Those damn socks._  
  
  
He collects his clothes and put them on quietly. He isn't sure how most of Moriarty's one night stands go, but he's sure they don't live long. He can only hope he was interesting enough to keep around.  


 

 


	2. When Jim doesn't want to

**When Jim doesn't want to.**  
  
  
  
They are drunk out of their minds, at least Jim is.  
  
  
Sebastian has always been good at holding his liqueur but Jim already was sick in the bathroom of the pub when he told Sebastian he was just going to take a piss. He could taste the sour stench of liqueur on Jim's breath when he came back from the toilets and snogged Sebastian roughly before pulling away and laughing.  
  
  
Sebastian has to half drag half carry the man into the flat while Jim laughs hysterically at his own off balanced state and pulls Sebastian back down for another sloppy drug induced kiss as  he pushes Jim against the back of the door. The sniper is all to ready to accept the contact, even though Jim has a tight hold of his shirt collar and is pulling him down rather painfully.  
  
  
Jim has him at an inconvenience since it's always been an inconvenience for Sebastian to snog someone who's a lot shorter then he is when they're not making any effort to control themselves. Sebastian put's his hands on the wall on either side of the shorter man, in an attempt to balance himself so he can lean down farther and kiss impatiently. The kiss is impatient, with the sliding of tongues and the sharp feeling as his lip catches on the others teeth because Jim isn't being careful about when he bites. Sebastian rolls his hips against Jim's lower stomach but he knows the other will get the message. He's too intoxicated to care if they make it back to the bedroom or not because he's been hard since Jim had told him how randy he was feeling back at the pub, but it seems Jim-even with his sense of better judgment temporarily skewed- wants to be more comfortable then standing in the hallways and getting fucking against a wall.  
   
  
He's fucked a lot drunker in a lot more uncomfortable places, and his trousers are feeling awfully tight with his cock pressing hard against the fabric, so he doesn't mind when feels himself being pushed and pulled, bumping into tables and walls and even a doorway as Jim, in theory, leads him to their bedroom. Sebastian is more directing where they are, since Jim seems only occupied on making it to the bed and not so much on how they actually get there. Had Sebastian been sober he probably could have carried the other man, but he doesn't want to injure both of them by falling, he walks instead.  
   
  
Pushing Jim down on the bed Sebastian struggles to get his shirt over his head, sweat and impaired motor skills making it more difficult.  He finally manages to escape from the cotton prison and easily slides off the rest of his clothes before joining the criminal on the bed. Sebastian sees to his annoyance that Jim hasn't made any effort to remove his cloths, oddly content on watching the sniper wrestle  his shirt with half lidded eyes.  
  
  
Sighing with annoyance, Sebastian undoes the criminals trousers and pulls them down, followed by his pants and he could care less if the bastard was still wearing a shirt as he climbs over the man and leans down to suck on Jim's neck. Fucking Jim drunk is a lot different then when he's sober. Jim doesn't talk when he's drunk, not during sex. Doesn't tell Sebastian what to do and what not to do and doesn't remind him of appointments that Sebastian will forget anyways since his mind is elsewhere.  
  
  
He licks the expanse of skin that covers Jim's neck and runs his hands over the others shirt and down to Jim's hard-on, only he isn't very hard. Jim's hands are on the bed, laying limply against the sheets. Sebastian hears the gentle breathing and looks up at his boss's face. Eyes closed and mouth very slightly ajar, it isn't hard to tell that Jim's sleeping. "Jim. Fuckin' hell, wake up," he says, tapping Jim's cheek lightly.  
  
  
"Hmm?" It isn't really a question that comes from the man beneath him, it's an answer that's been exhaled in reply, hummed along with the slow breathing.  
   
  
"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me right now?" Sebastian asks sharply, since he's rock hard and the thought of having to wank off right now seems out of the question.  
   
  
Jim doesn't open his eyes and hardly moves his lips as he speaks. "Change my mind, 'm tired." Sebastian tries to kiss his lips again but his boss only turns his head indifferently. He knows there is no changing Jim's mind. Jim's the only person that has the power to do that and even that's rare.  
   
  
He lifts his body off the smaller mans and sits at the edge of the bed and wraps a hand around his own cock. He thinks about Jim as he slides his hand over his aching erection from base to tip and back again. He thinks about fucking the man in his sleep even though he wouldn't actually do it, no matter how desperate he might be. His breathing started the catch and he closed his eyes, moving his hand faster as his body started to ache with a familiar building warmth.  
  
   
Several seconds later Sebastian comes, closing his eyes tightly as most of his release landed on the floor. He decides he'll clean it up later since it's dark and he doesn't feel like cleaning. He looks over at Jim, he has turned onto his side, back facing Sebastian with his shirt still on which isn't quite long enough to cover his arse. If the man hasn't been woken up with the rapid moving of the bed then Sebastian is sure that he won't notice him slipping in beside him and covering himself with the blanket. He is still  angry that Jim had 'changed his mind' like that, and there for leaves the curtains open so Jim will be cringing when he opens his eyes.  
  
   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's apparent to me that I seem to have a hard time staying in the same tense with a story that I now realize should be written in past tense. Whatever...


	3. When Sebatsian doesn't what to

**When Sebastian doesn't want to.**  
  
   
  
Needless to say it's been a long forty-eight hours.  
  
  
Needless to say if you know that Sebastian has been on the rooftop of a building for the past fourteen and before that had been occupied with representing Moriarty in not one, but two meetings and going over files containing several popular drug dealers that Moriarty was associated with. Two of which had given the criminal faulty information. Sebastian has had to plan one of their assassinations while Jim works on the other and the only reason that his boss is even considering letting him do so is because he knows it annoys the hell out of the sniper when he has to read through boring things.  
   
  
So yes, it has been a very long forty-eight hours, none of which Sebastian has slept. It isn't hard to guess then, that he is completely wiped out when he opens the door to the flat, flexing his fingers to get the feeling back into his numb digits. He rubs his eye with the palm of his hand as he sets down his gun and bends down to untie his black boots.  
  
  
Sebastian opened the fringe after walking into the kitchen, hungry for whatever he can get to and settles on a cold piece of pizza that he knows Jim wouldn't eat anyways because he doesn't like pizza and he doesn't like cold food.  
   
  
He finds his way to the bathroom to take a shower, guessing that Jim is probably in his office or maybe even sleeping.  The shower is a great place. You can talk to yourself and know one can hear you over the water, and crying is just camouflage. The single best place to have wank is the shower, with no messy clean ups and not having to worry if anyone walks in on you. Sebastian lets the water wash the grime off his body, scrubbing his arms with soap and in the hops of permanently ridding himself of germs.  
   
  
The sniper wants nothing more then to sleep for a day as he walks into the bedroom to find Jim already typing god knows what on his laptop as he sits on bed the with his legs under the covers. "Sebastian," he says without looking up or pausing what he was doing. "I need you to make another hit. Remember I let you organize the _easy_ one?" He asks.  
  
  
"Fuck that, I'm not doing anything until I've slept at least ten hours." Sebastian undresses dresses quickly until he's in just in a pair of black pants and climbs into bed next to Jim silently, ticking off the light so the only thing that can be seen is Jim's face illuminated by the bright light of his laptop.  
   
  
Sebastian stares up at the ceiling before he can close his eyes. At some point Jim's laptop his shut but the sniper doesn't open his eyes. Everything is quiet for a second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Until he is met with the familiar feeling of Jim's lips against his own. Jim is not the kind of man who gives you a good night kiss unless he's trying to subtly apologize for something or you're about to fuck. "Boss, I'm trying to sleep," Sebastian mutters, because it is not an apology kiss.  
  
  
"Well try harder, sleep for all I care and I'll just fuck you anyways," Sebastian may be a lot of things but a bottom to Jim is not one of them. At least not most nights.  
   
  
"Try anything and I'll tie you up... _again_ ," he adds with a smirk.  
   
  
Sebastian is sure Jim is scowling with the tone of voice he's using, but even if the sniper did open his eyes, he probably wouldn't be able to see Jim it was so dark. The sniper pretends to fall asleep though it didn't stop the other from parading his mouth with kisses. "I can't sleep," Jim says in an overly whiny voice that makes Sebastian want to hit him.  
   
  
"Not my problem."  
  
  
"Of course it's your problem. If I want to have sex, I have sex with you. If you won't comply then who's problem is that?" Jim's words are making Sebastian's brain numb, he doesn't want to think about sex or work or even Moriarty for that matter. He wants to sleep. Sweet blissful, uninterrupted sleep. But Sebastian knows deep down that won't happen by pretending to ignore the other man.  
   
  
He can tell Jim is getting more desperate as he climbs over Sebastian's waist to straddle him and hold his arms against the bed. Jim isn't particularly strong, not compared to Sebastian anyways, and the sniper doesn't have to try very hard to flip them over and hold his boss down against the bed, speaking in a quiet and dangerous voice. "You've kept me awake for two fuckin' days, Jim," he started, his chest pressed against the smaller man's and can feel his heart beating fast from the sudden change in position. "I am NOT going to fuck you right now just because YOU. CAN'T. SLEEP." Though Sebastian somewhat ruins the effect by letting Jim go and rolling onto his back against the bed.  
   
  
"Then suck me off, I'm not picky," Jim says and Sebastian puts a pillow over his head to show that he's ignoring the other at this point.  
   
  
Sebastian can hear the sound of the bed creaking slightly as Jim gets up from it, "Fucking lunatic," Jim says, his Irish always more noticeable when he's whispering or cursing, in this case, both. He doesn't point out who the real lunatic is because Sebastian would rather sleep.  
  
  
And he does.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look another chapter that I've graced you with and it's apparent the dynamics of their relation ships are vastly different.


	4. The last time

**The last time.**  
  
   
  
It's different, and not Jim's usual sense different. He's never gentle. Not this gentle, and the one time that they had tried anything close to this Jim had claimed he couldn't get off on anything so ordinary. But here they are, and he has Jim pressed against the covers of the bed and is biting his lower lip with a small growling of a laugh.  
   
  
Jim has his hands on Sebastian's chest not even biting him back which is probably the strangest thing about this whole night, that and when Jim didn't yell at him for having a smoke in the flat. Sebastian had asked what was wrong before they got into bed and Jim just shook his head as though disappointed and asked, "Why would you ask that?" And Sebastian was so taken aback by that question to his question that he shrugged for an answer.  
   
  
He isn't exactly complaining right now though, it's almost nice to have a compliant Jim. No biting or scratching or fighting for dominance. It's different though, and that's what scares Sebastian. He reaches a hand down between them and palms Jim through his pajama trousers, giving a thankful sigh that at least the man is hard for him. Sebastian smiles and rolls them over with ease so Jim is on top, "Fuck me Jim," Sebastian says with a grin. Jim has to put his hands by Sebastian's head to stop himself from falling against the other man.  
  
   
"I know you don't like that," says Jim with a side was smile as he presses a kiss to the side of Sebastian's mouth.  
   
  
"You're right, I hate it, but you seem a little off tonight."  
   
  
Jim gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he kissed over Sebastian's bare chest and down to his pants. "I won't fuck you," he said, working his fingers under the hem of Sebastian's boxers. "But if you don't mind I'd love to suck your cock." How could Sebastian mind that? Getting a blow job was probably the best feeling a guy could experience, even better then fucking if you had the right person's mouth around dick. Wanking was nothing compared to it, and there for Sebastian nods quickly, propping himself up on his forearms so that he could watch Jim work his magic.  
   
  
Sebastian watches the man work his way down and watches his own cock spring up as Jim slips off his boxers. He takes Sebastian in hand and he leans his head back as he feels the wet warmth of Jim's mouth around his cock. He looks back down to the man only because Jim doesn't suck him off as much as Sebastian would like and getting to witness him doing it is just as rare. He wanted a photograph of it. A picture is worth a thousand words but Jim takes all of his words away with how amazing he looks with those lips wrapped around Sebastian's cock, bobbing up and down with one hand positioned at the base.  
  
   
One thing Sebastian usually counts on is Jim's inconsistency, whether there having sex or Jim is planning for a client, he's never the same. But Jim is taking his time now, and working the same pace until Sebastian wants to come. "Jim. Stop," Sebastian orders.  
  
  
Jim looks up, sliding his mouth off Sebastian's cock with a small pop, a string of saliva and pre-come still connecting them for a moment. "Something wrong?" he asks, tilting his head to the side.  
   
  
"I just- I don't wanna get off like this is all," he says.  
  
  
"Come on baby, you're hard as fuck, just let me finish you off." That really catches Sebastian by guard because Jim never offers to make him feel good if he doesn't get something in return. Sebastian thinks it might be a test. A test to see if Sebastian really will just let Jim finish him off.  
  
  
"Yeah well, I've had enough of this is all," he says, tipping his head to the side to match Jim.  
  
  
"Fine then, what _do_ you want?" Jim asks. Yes, definitely a test Sebastian thinks. He shrugs his shoulders because he can't tell if Jim wants him to be obedient or rough and Sebastian hates being put in taxing situations. Jim apparently wants to take matters into his own hands as he lays down on his stomach next to Sebastian. "For Christ's sake," he says. "Just fuck me." And that's what Sebatsian is good at, following the orders Jim gives him.  
  
  
He grabs the lube that remains in the bed side table drawer because Jim likes consistency unless he's in control of the change. Sebastian lubes up his fingers, running them over his cock that's still wet and from Jim's mouth.  
  
  
Jim has his face pressed into the pillows and his arse in the air for when the sniper presses two lubricated fingers inside, twisting them around in preparation. Once he was able to get Jim to come with just three fingers, but he would rather save that for another time. He adds the third finger pressing them far enough inside Jim to earn a pleasurable groan from his boss. He removes his fingers, placing them on his cock instead. With his free hand he grabs Jim's hip so he can push his cock in where his fingers had been moments before.  
  
  
Both hands grip Jim's hips now. Sebastian's thrusting his own back and forth and since Jim's face is pressed down into the pillows the only sounds that can be heard are the slapping of bare skin and the occasional low grunts Sebastian gives.  
  
  
He leans down, placing a hand on Jim's abdomen and biting his boss's ear. "Stay with me baby, don't come just yet," he says because Sebastian's knows Jim never lasts very long, and they have done this enough times that Seb knows how to make Jim feel very good. He strokes Jim's cock slowly in comparison with how fast his cock is thrusting in and out of Jim's arse.  
  
  
Sebastian let's Jim come first, though it isn't quite the experience when he can't hear Jim's moan. The same moan he gives whenever Sebastian fucks him. The sniper came next, spilling into Jim before pulling out and laying down next to the criminal. Jim's body was shaking, his shoulders were moving up and down and Sebatsian knew he was either laughing of crying. It was not unusual for Jim to laugh like a psycho after he's coming down from a drug. "Hey," Sebastian says.  
  
  
Jim turns to him and he is not laughing, but rather crying. "I didn't hurt ya did I?" Sebastian asks.  
   
  
"No," Jim says. "You'll never get to hurt me." The reply is odd but Sebastian just attributes it to the fact that Jim might have gotten a hold of some drugs, that would explain the weirdness.  


 

 

xx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, there. Kinda sad, whatever... If I was good at writing sad parts you'd all be balling.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever, comment, kudos, whatever...


End file.
